


Big Lust

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn, Pedicone, you're like a sultan with a harem of twinky subs. You should put us all in those baggy pants and make us bellydance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Lust

**Author's Note:**

> [Pairings are illustrated in this diagram](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v135/jedusor/Miscellaneous/pairings.jpg) (basically MCR GSF with no Waycest and no Ray). Written for the [Get Pedicone Some meme](http://piratesunk.livejournal.com/17635.html).
> 
> Thanks to [](http://zarathuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zarathuse.livejournal.com/)**zarathuse** for the thorough beta, the recommendation to tone down the violence (which I entirely ignored), and the incredibly tempting suggestion to title this "Venn Dickogram."

Frank knows that Gerard and Mikey are both a little freaky, although not from personal experience. Gerard doesn't hide his kinkiness at all, at least not from the people he actually knows, and he and Frank have talked about it a few times. They might even play together if they were compatible, but it turns out they're both subtacularly subby subs, so that hasn't happened.

Mikey isn't quite as up-front about his sexual inclinations, but Frank has spent enough time around him to notice how he pokes himself with sharpened pencils and bites his lip until it bleeds when he's bored. It worried Frank enough to bring it up once, to make sure it wasn't an indication of self-mutilation. Mikey just cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "More like masturbation," and that was pretty much the end of that conversation.

He finds out about Pedicone entirely by accident.

Everyone except Pedicone and Gerard have gone off to find this Vietnamese noodle soup restaurant that's supposed to be fantastic, but inquiries determine that none of their stock is vegetarian, so Frank grumpily swings by a Subway on the way back to the bus.

He wanders into the front lounge, already pulling his paper-wrapped sandwich out of the bag. Pedicone jumps and says, "Oh, _shit_ ," like Frank has caught him with his hand down his pants, even though he's just sprawled on the couch playing Halo. Frank opens his mouth to ask what's wrong. Then he sees Gerard, and realizes that metaphorically, he did catch Pedicone with his hand down his pants.

Gerard is kneeling by the end of the couch, thighs spread wide and hands clasped behind his neck, eyes trained on the floor. He's fully clothed, but it's clear through his tight jeans that he's hard. He doesn't look at Frank.

Frank stumbles back a few steps and almost falls down the stairs. "Sorry, I'll just," he mumbles wildly and nearly trips himself getting out the door.

Pedicone follows him outside. "Hey, whoa, I'm really sorry," he says. Frank waves his hand in a 'whatever' gesture, and Pedicone puts a hand on his shoulder. "No, seriously, I want to apologize. It's not okay to involve anyone in a scene without their consent, and we were in a shared space. I promise I won't let it happen again."

Frank can still see Gerard in his mind, kneeling and obedient. He wonders what would happen if he stopped obeying, if he moved out of position, what Pedicone would do to him. How he would be punished. Pedicone's hand is warm on Frank's shoulder, and he wants to know.

"What if I consented?" Frank stares down at Pedicone's bare feet on the asphalt. "Would it be okay to involve me then?"

Pedicone doesn't answer until Frank looks up and meets his eyes. "What are you looking for?" he asks. His hand is still heavy on Frank's shoulder.

"A top," says Frank. "I'm fine with Gerard being there too, if you guys want that, but I mostly just need someone to hold me down, boss me around, rough me up. I like fighting back and needing to be, like, subdued. I like being surprised and pushing my boundaries. I'm okay with having to safeword out once in a while. Um. I don't know how sexual you want this to be, but if you want to fuck me, I'm game."

Pedicone nods slowly. He lets go of Frank's shoulder. "What's your safeword?"

"Alpaca."

"Okay." He glances back at the bus. "Let me talk to Gerard, make sure we're all on the same page, but yeah. I'm interested."

***

It doesn't come up again for almost a week, and Frank starts to think that Gerard must have vetoed the idea. Disappointing, but not unexpected. Not everyone likes to share.

They're at a rest stop in South Dakota when he discovers that the idea has not been vetoed. It's dusty and hot, and Frank is refusing to leave the bus. "Come on, we have a hotel night tonight," wheedles Gerard. "You'll be able to shower in just a few hours. Get some exercise, you've been sitting there reading all day."

Frank shakes his head firmly. Some people might not mind swimming in a layer of muck for 'just a few hours', but he prefers cleanliness at all times. It's bad enough that he has to spend performance nights sweaty and gross. He's not going to voluntarily dive into the muggy soup outside because Gerard thinks he needs to stretch his legs.

Pedicone stands up. "Frank," he says, and walks off the bus without another word.

Frank follows him instantly. He can hear Gerard snickering, but he doesn't care. That tone meant something. He wants to find out what.

He squints when the bright sunlight hits his eyes. Pedicone is walking across the lawn, a sad expanse of withered grass and patches of gravel, toward the brown stone hut containing the bathrooms. Frank trots after him, tense, curious.

Pedicone leads him behind the building, where no one can see them from the parking lot, and folds his arms. "I am fucking sick," he says, "of your OCD bullshit. Down." He points to the ground. It's not a pet-play sort of command, just a curt direction. Frank drops to his knees, suppressing the urge to wince as dirt smears all over the knees of the pants he just washed yesterday.

Pedicone walks around behind him. He's wearing his steel-toed shitkickers, which Frank only notices when Pedicone plants one of them solidly in the center of his back, knocking him off-balance. Frank catches himself on his palms, but Pedicone's foot forces him down until he's lying on his stomach. The ground is dry and hard, cracked from the heat, coated in sandy soil. His shirt is white. There's no way it won't show.

Pedicone shoves him in the side with his toe, not aiming to bruise or injure, just rolling him around in the dust. A rock scrapes Frank's cheek sharply. He ends up on his back with Pedicone's boot on his chest, bearing down hard enough to push the breath out of his lungs. "What kind of rock star is afraid to get dirty?" Pedicone demands. He moves his foot down, dragging over Frank's stomach to his crotch, and rubs the sole of his boot against Frank's zipper.

It's uncomfortable and hot and messy, and it's exactly what Frank needs. He tenses the muscles of his ass, pressing up, trying to get some friction against his cock. He can almost feel the boot's treads through his jeans. The sun is behind Pedicone, so Frank can't see his face or anything else except a vague, menacing silhouette. He thrusts his hips up as Pedicone rubs him with his boot, clumsy and controlled. Frank tilts his head back, and feels the lumpy dirt grinding into his hair, and comes in his pants.

Pedicone removes his foot, reaching down to grab Frank's hand and pull him up. He doesn't brush off the dirt or touch the scrape on Frank's cheek. He just kisses him softly, a chaste, sweet kiss, the kind that means the first date went well.

***

"No," says Gerard. "We do not need to have a band meeting about my sex life. No thank you, not happening, nuh-uh, end of discussion."

Pedicone bites his lip in obvious frustration. He's sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around one knee in a position Frank can tell is meant to make him look more vulnerable to equalize the discussion. He's always careful to keep the power play confined to the scenes, not to let the roles they act out affect their normal interactions.

"Either we tell them, or we run the risk of them finding out the way Frank did," Pedicone says. "Do you want your brother to walk in on you tied up in a cock ring? I do what I can, but there's no such thing as absolute privacy on tour. If they know, they'll at least be careful not to barge in on us."

Gerard buries his face in his hands. "Fine," he says. "Do not go into detail and do not do it with me there."

Frank is still distracted by the image of Gerard tied up in a cock ring, or rather the image of Pedicone tying him up and putting on the cock ring, when Mikey and Ray get back from their gas station snack expedition. "Hey, guys," says Pedicone. "Can we talk?"

"I am going to watch Aqua Teen Hunger Force," announces Gerard. "I'm turning the volume up and pretending you guys are playing bridge in here." He vanishes with impressive speed.

Mikey sits down calmly. Ray joins him with a little more trepidation. "What's up?"

Pedicone hugs his knee again. "This is a little awkward to bring up, and I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable at all," he says. "I just don't want anyone stumbling in on anything they don't want to see."

"You're domming Gerard?" says Mikey. He doesn't look particularly weirded out, but then, Mikey never really looks particularly anything.

"And me," Frank puts in.

" _Oh._ " Ray bounces right back up from his seat. "Okay, thanks for the warning, I'll remember to knock. I don't care what anyone does with their dick, just leave me out of it." He darts off to join Gerard and his cartoons.

There's a long silence while Mikey looks at Pedicone appraisingly. Frank wonders if he's going to give him some kind of brotherly don't-hurt-him talk, but it turns out that's not what the look is about at all.

"You're talking separately, right? Not a threesome kind of thing?" Pedicone nods, and Mikey looks pensive. "I wouldn't mind not being left out of it."

"Really?" Pedicone sounds startled. Apparently he hasn't seen Mikey with a pencil.

"Just S&M. No roleplay."

Frank cracks up. "Damn, Pedicone, you're like a sultan with a harem of twinky subs. You should put us all in those baggy pants and make us bellydance."

"Frank," says Pedicone, "scram."

Frank tugs up his shirt and wiggles his hips on his way out, singing, "Beedle dee dee dee dee, three bottoms, und he's the only top!"

***

Pedicone rooms with Mikey the next hotel night. Frank is in the room next to them, and he hears a couple of faint cries, but only because he's listening for them. He jerks off twice in the shower and falls asleep thinking about steel-toed boots.

The hotel night after that, Frank gets Mikey as a roommate. When they walk in, there's something shiny and sharp-looking on the nightstand. "What the hell?" says Frank.

Mikey shrugs. "Pedicone asked for my key. He must've left it here."

Frank doesn't even know what the hell it is. He picks it up, examining it. It looks like a metal wheel of needles attached to a slim handle. He prods the wheel experimentally. This accomplishes nothing except a confirmation that the needles are sharp.

His phone rings, and he digs it out of his pocket. The display says it's Pedicone. "Hey."

"Ask Mikey if he's up for a scene."

The bottom of Frank's stomach drops out. He's never thought of doing this with Mikey. He and Pedicone haven't talked about it at all. But he did say he liked surprises, and he did say he wasn't afraid to safeword out.

He doesn't.

"Mikey." Frank clears his suddenly thick throat. "Pedicone wants to know if you're up for a scene."

"Sure," says Mikey, casually enough that Frank is positive he and Pedicone _have_ discussed this. Mikey strips without ceremony and lies down on one of the beds, face-down.

"Put the handle in your mouth," says Pedicone. He doesn't need to specify what handle he's talking about. "Keep your clothes on and don't touch. Start with his hand, roll it along each finger, then up his arm."

Frank obeys. He can't talk with the thing in his mouth, but he doesn't need to. He's barely reached Mikey's elbow with the wheel when Pedicone says, "Roll it between his shoulderblade and spine and press it in. There might be a little blood. If you're not okay with that, you need to safeword now."

Frank isn't squeamish, especially not with his bandmates. He's exchanged enough blood and spit with all of them that they're basically fluid-bonded at this point. He'd probably be willing to fuck Mikey without a condom--he's not going to balk at pricking his skin a little with a needle-wheel.

He presses down on the handle with his teeth, pushing the wheel down. It doesn't quite draw blood, but he can see the pink and white marks as he runs it along Mikey's back. Mikey moans softly. "Good," says Pedicone. "Keep making him make that noise. Move it along his spine. Not too hard over the bone, but you can dig into the muscle. When you get to his ass, turn it sideways and scrape instead of rolling."

Mikey's breathing hard, trembling a little. Frank likes pain as part of control and punishment, but he's not into it for its own sake, and he's definitely not into being the one inflicting it. But this doesn't really feel like that. Pedicone is the one inflicting the pain. Frank is just following orders. And Mikey is obviously into it, which makes it that much hotter.

"Rim him," says Pedicone. "Keep the handle in your mouth."

Frank shifts the instrument so that the handle runs across his mouth instead of the end being in it, and tries to lick around the metal. It's not thick, but it's awkward to navigate his tongue around it and his teeth to reach Mikey's skin. Mikey spreads his legs wider when he realizes what Frank is trying to do, but the wheel still cuts into his butt cheek every time Frank dips his tongue into Mikey's ass.

Mikey moans louder and worms a hand under himself to grab his cock. Frank lets the tips of the needles sink into Mikey's skin and presses his tongue into the tight hole, and soon Mikey is gasping and coming, blood oozing from a line of pinpoints on his ass.

"Did he come?" asks Pedicone.

Frank lets the metal thing drop from his mouth onto the mattress. "Yeah."

"You can come too if he offers to help. Don't ask him to. Don't jerk off." The call ends.

Frank tosses the phone on the other side of the bed and flops down next to Mikey, who turns his head and peers down at the bulge in Frank's pants. "Want a hand with that?"

Frank nods gratefully. He's not a big fan of waiting.

***

It's hard to find the privacy to scene on tour, especially considering Ray's presence. Hotel nights are pretty much it. So Frank is taken rather off-guard when Pedicone grabs his hand and drags him into the crawl space under the stage at a venue while the opening band is in the middle of soundcheck.

It's loud and dark and cramped, and Frank cracks his head on the supports twice before he figures out how they're laid out. Pedicone sits on the floor with his back against the wall and his legs sprawled wide and tugs Frank to sit between his thighs, pulling him back against his chest. Frank can see people moving around the venue, setting up the lighting and doing all the other pre-show prep work. With Pedicone's boner for BDSM manners, he can't be planning to do anything here, not where anyone in the theater could see...

...and then Pedicone sticks his hands up Frank's shirt and clamps down hard on both of his nipples.

It's a good thing they're testing the mic setup for the drums right then, because Frank's scream probably would have been audible over the vocals. He jerks backward against Pedicone's chest, head slamming into his shoulder. One of Pedicone's hands slides up to his throat, holding Frank's head back, while the other pinches and rolls his nipple mercilessly. Frank writhes under Pedicone's strong arms, trying to get away, knowing he can't.

Pedicone takes his hand off Frank's neck and drags his nails down Frank's chest and stomach, undoing his pants one-handed and pulling out his cock. Someone is right there in Frank's line of vision, securing some cables along the edge of the stage with gaffer tape, but then Pedicone digs his fingers sharply into the soft flesh at the crease of Frank's thigh, and he doesn't fucking care who can see.

He shifts his hips forward, demanding more touch. Pedicone grabs his balls and pulls, not too hard but hard enough. Frank freezes. The grip on his balls relaxes, slowly enough to be a warning, and Pedicone goes back to marking up his thighs with scratches and pinches, still holding on to his nipple. Frank stays utterly still, submitting, letting him do what he wants. Finally, Pedicone sinks his teeth into Frank's shoulder and jerks him off harshly.

The soundcheck ends, and Frank can hear himself panting in the sudden silence. He shudders and comes all over his stomach.

He turns his head to find Pedicone's lips with his own. They make out for a few minutes, sloppy and soft, while Frank comes down. When his heart has slowed to a normal pace, he breaks the kiss and says, "Thought you were super-mega-serious about not involving innocent bystanders."

"I am," says Pedicone, breath hot on Frank's cheek. "They can't see. I used Gerard to make sure it's dark enough."

Frank's breath catches at the offhand mention of using Gerard. "Did you do this with him too?"

"Depends what you mean by 'this'." Pedicone starts doing up Frank's pants. "You and Gerard are into different stuff. He likes structure and rules and clear-cut orders. I told him to come under here on his knees and stay for twenty minutes with his hands behind his back. He probably got about as much out of that as you did from this."

Structure and rules don't sound like a whole lot of fun to Frank, but he's still curious about how things work between Gerard and Pedicone. He's been wondering since he walked in on them in the middle of that scene, and it was just Gerard being ignored for a video game. It seems like a strange way to use their limited time alone.

***

The last night of the tour, Frank and Pedicone walk into the hotel room they're sharing after the show to find Gerard standing quietly in the corner.

Pedicone pulls off his sweaty shirt and heads into the bathroom, not even looking at Gerard. Frank wavers for a moment, but Gerard doesn't acknowledge him either, just stares peacefully at the floor, so Frank ignores him too. He stretches out on one of the beds and grabs the book he was four pages from finishing when he was unceremoniously dragged out of his room to perform.

He's one page from the end when Pedicone comes out of the shower and shoots a pleased smile in Gerard's direction. "I've been waiting for this," he says to Frank. "I haven't been able to really fuck his throat, because he needed to be able to sing."

Frank closes his book, because it's obvious that he's not going to finish it right now. He gets up to head into the bathroom for his own shower.

"But I'm going to save that for later," says Pedicone, eyes slipping from Gerard to Frank. He reaches out a hand, stopping Frank from passing by him. "First, you're going to let me fuck you."

It's the way he says it, goading, threatening, that makes Frank tilt his hips _yes_ and purr, "Make me."

Pedicone pounces, slamming his knee into Frank's thigh as he tackles him down, and oh, that's going to bruise. Beautiful. They miss the bed and hit the floor struggling. Frank manages to get on top for about three seconds before Pedicone heaves him off and wrenches his arm up behind his back.

"You wanna keep that shit up, or do you want lube?" Pedicone growls into his ear. Frank stills, face smushed against the carpet. He's pretty sure Pedicone isn't kidding, he'll fuck him dry, and Frank can take a lot but he can't take that.

Pedicone hauls him up onto the bed and strips him, laying a sharp smack on his upturned naked ass before reaching for the lube. Frank waits until he feels the cool liquid on his asshole before he starts squirming again, forcing Pedicone to jam his fingers in roughly.

"Be still," warns Pedicone. Frank doesn't stop wriggling. He wants Pedicone to follow through on that warning, wants to see what happens when he's provoked. He wants to see what all that muscle can do.

Pedicone jams his knee into Frank's back, pinning him down, and starts whaling on his ass. His hand is big and drumstick-callused and it hurts like fuck. Frank tries to get out from under his knee, but Pedicone twists around to slap the side of his face hard and Frank stops, gives in and calms down, takes the rest of the spanking without moving.

"Gonna behave?" Pedicone says, and Frank nods into the bed. Pedicone shifts around, taking his knee out of Frank's spine, and goes back to fingering him. It's not necessary at this point. Frank is riled up enough that he won't have any trouble opening up for Pedicone's cock.

Pedicone pulls him up to a standing position next to the bed and bends him forward a little. Frank obeys the directions of his hands, staying where Pedicone wants him. He hears the rip of a condom and feels Pedicone's cock a moment later, pressing into him from behind.

"Come here," says Pedicone, and Frank is confused at first, because he can't really get much more here than this. Then he remembers Gerard, still patiently waiting in the corner. He's coming over now, kneeling in front of Frank in response to a gesture Frank can feel but not see. Pedicone reaches around Frank's hips to take Gerard's head in his hands, carefully sliding his mouth onto Frank's cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you, baby," he's saying, "gonna fuck your mouth with Frank. Open up, you can take it, c'mon." He sounds soft and reassuring, nothing at all like the way he talks to Frank. Gerard's eyes are closed, hands hanging loose at his sides, jaw slack, just letting Pedicone guide him.

Frank's never been fucked while getting a blowjob before, and it feels fucking awesome. When his cock is all the way inside Gerard's mouth, Pedicone shifts one hand to the back of Gerard's head and grips Frank's hip with the other. He thrusts in and shoves Gerard forward at the same time. It's amazing, an onslaught of sensation from all sides. He keeps going, rhythmically pushing himself into Frank's ass and Gerard onto Frank's cock.

Gerard gags a little and Pedicone holds him there, keeping his throat full, waiting for the spasm to pass. "You're doing good, babe," he murmurs, and Gerard breathes deep through his nose and swallows Frank down.

It's much gentler than any sex Frank has had with Pedicone before, but his ass is still stinging hotly from the spanking, and Gerard is unsurprisingly talented with his mouth, so it doesn't take long before Frank is coming down his throat. "All of it," says Pedicone, and Gerard manages to gulp down Frank's come without letting any drip out of his mouth. He stays there, kneeling, while Pedicone wraps his arms around Frank's waist and pounds into him hard until he comes too.

He pulls out and lays Frank down on the bed, then drops to his knees in front of Gerard. "So good, baby, you were so good," he says and kisses him tenderly. "Maybe you can come tomorrow, okay?"

Gerard nods and tilts his head up, silently asking for another kiss. Pedicone gives it to him. "Thank you," whispers Gerard, and Pedicone gathers him into his arms and holds him tight before helping him up off his knees and down on the bed next to Frank.

Pedicone eases off the condom and goes in the bathroom, tying it off. The faucet runs and he comes out with two glasses of water, which he hands over to them. "You need an Advil, Frank?" he asks. Frank shakes his head, and Pedicone crawls onto the bed between them. Gerard immediately wraps around him like an octopus. There's a whole other bed in the room, not to mention the one in Mikey's room where Gerard is supposed to be, but Frank curls into Pedicone's other side anyway.

***

Gerard is in the shower when Frank wakes up, still pressed up against Pedicone. He tosses an arm over his waist and snuggles shamelessly. Pedicone smiles at him.

"How long has it been since he last came?" asks Frank.

Pedicone thinks. "Eleven days, I think? You could ask him, he keeps track."

"Jesus. And he likes that?"

"Yep." Pedicone raises an eyebrow. "You like getting smacked around, dude. Don't judge. Everyone's into their own thing."

"Not judging." Frank looks at him, considering. "So what are you into? You're totally different with each of us. What do you like best?"

Pedicone laughs. "Man," he says, "you know, in some ways I think I'm the biggest sub in this damn band. You never wonder why I didn't say no to any of you?" He ruffles Frank's hair fondly. "I get off on making you guys happy."


End file.
